A Shimmering, Glimmering Side Of Things
by Victor75
Summary: Glimmer Blackburn, the blonde bimbo of District 1, but that's not how things really are. In reality she seeks to find refuge from her abusive father and bitchy sister by training to become a tribute in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, but of course freedom always comes at a price. In Glimmer's case, a life or death situation from which there will be no return...
1. Knocked Out Cold

**A/N: Hello, so I've decided to write a fan fiction about Glimmer because I've always liked her as a character, and as I was bored and waiting for my Indian takeaway to arrive I thought 'You know what, lets just start this already, no point in saying I'll do it later when I can do it now.' So yea... I hope you enjoy reading :')**

_**Also I would like to say that this story will include such things as ~ Abuse, Self harm, Drugs, Bullying, Suicide, Offensive language & Medical implications.**_

_**Just wanted to put that out there in case any of this is a trigger warning for you :/ **_

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Hunger Games, but if I did I can assure you that I would live in a very big, posh and expensive house, and I will only be using this disclaimer once as I feel that this should count for the whole story and it kind of annoys me when people mention it in every chapter :3 **

* * *

><p><span>A Shimmering, Glimmering Side Of Things<span> _**29/11/2014**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 - Knocked out cold<span>

* * *

><p>I take a sharp breath through my nostrils, breathing in the clammy, humid scent of the training room. As per usual by this time of day it stinks of sweat. Sweat from all of the teenagers and children whom are all working hard to earn themselves a place in The 74th Annual Hunger Games. Of course I am one of those teenagers willing myself to earn my place too.<p>

"Glimmer, get up, it's home time." My trainer, Silver says, placing his left hand through his short, almost white, platinum hair that is glistening in the sun which is currently shining through the window to the top right hand corner of his head.

I quickly nod my head, avoiding his hard, cold, piercing, icy blue eyes, that always seem to stare deeply into anyone's soul. The eyes that can make any child flinch at the slightest look. He's one of those people that can make anybody afraid. Just by looking at them. What also adds to the fear factor is that he is roughly 6'5", possibly 6'6" and is a past Hunger Games victor. The 59th Hunger Games to be precise, winning at the young age of 15, but of course he is not the youngest, that award goes to Finnick Odair.

Silver looks down at me, slightly raising one eyebrow in a questioning state, willing me to say something. "Okay Silver, i'll get going, but i'll be back tomorrow for the choosing ceremony, it starts at 1PM right?" I ask him.

"12:30 actually, don't be late." He says sternly, whilst beginning to walk away, but he stops midway through a stride, eyes big, glaring and wide as always. "Off you pop Glimmer, don't want you over staying your welcome do we?" He says.

I look at him, avoiding his harsh glare. "Yes Sliver. Goodbye Silver." I say in monotone, while beginning to walk the in the opposite direction, towards the large, golden exit doors of the training center.

* * *

><p>Once I arrive at the front door of my house a take a deep breath in, carefully listening to any tell tale signs that my father is home. Thankfully, and my to my pleasure I am rewarded with a stone cold silence.<p>

I kneel down a lift up the brown, mud filled carpet and pick up the copper key that is hidden beneath it, and I slid it into the keyhole, twisting it with a minimal amount of pressure in a clockwise motion.

As I step inside of my house I inwardly groan as I am faced with my older sister, Pepper. She takes a step towards me, with a smug grin plastered across her face. "It's good to see you Glim, how are you? And Mum?" She asks me while flipping her dirty blonde hair to the right side of her face. I look at her in disbelief, how could she be so stupid?

"I'm good, but I would of thought you knew that Mum passed away a few months ago." I say, still angry at her for not showing up to the funeral when she was clearly invited. I quickly ball up my fists ready to hit her on her piggish looking nose.

"Oh yeah... That... Well I'm sorry... I forgot... Anyway, how's Frost? I heard she turned 14 about a week ago so I thought I should pop in and give her, her present." She says with a slight bit of hesitation.

"Frost is good, but she's not here right now, so just put your shitty present in the corner of something, then leave." I say angryly whilst pointing to the pristine white door behind her.

"Fine, but tell Dad I was here, I'm sure he would just love to hear from his favorite daughter." She says smugly, dropping the bag to the floor and allowing herself out of the house. Wrapping her pale brown cardigan around her tiny, frail body as if its her Armour.

I look back at where she was standing and quietly mutter to myself "Never." Then I walk over to where she was standing and where she put Frost's present and I pick it up, only holding it by the corner as if it was poison. Then I go and chuck it in the fire that is close by, watching as the expensive looking pair of teal shoes becoming engulfed in a heat radiating flame. Never to be seen again.

* * *

><p>"So Frost how was your day?" My father asks, directing his question to my little sister who is just moving her cold, under cooked pasta around her plate making it seem like she is eating it.<p>

"It was okay, but it could have been better..." She says while avoiding my fathers hard unforgiving blue eyes that stare at her. Eyes that also remind me of my trainer, Sliver. But of course that is the only similarity of the two. Unlike Silvers tall figure, father is a rather short and slightly plump man, probably standing at 5'5". And instead of platinum hair, it's a dark, almost black in color.

"Mmm... Did either of you see Pepper today?" Dad asks, not even bothering to ask how my day was. I shake my softly shake my head, while pushing my pasta around my plate, using the same technique as my sister.

Dad abruptly stands, his face gradually turning to a shade of bright red. He lifts his left hand pointing to me, "LIAR!" He shouts across the mahogany table. I quickly stand and run to the wall, anything to get away from the nasty man. Frost just sits on her chair, looking momentarily stunned.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SLUT!" He shouts at me, while running around the table to get to where I am currently standing.

"NO... DAD, STOP PLEASE..." I whimper.

"YOU'RE A LITTLE LIAR." He shouts into my face, while a few bits of spit land in my eye. I gently lift up my hand to wipe it away, but he quickly knocks my hand away with a painful slap.

"I SHOULD OF NEVER ALLOWED YOUR MOTHER TO HAVE YOU, YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT!" He says then slaps me. Hard. Right across my cheek.

"I'm sorry..." I say, my voice cracking at the end. He slaps me again, causing my mouth to pool up with blood. Thick, hot blood.

"But you're not sorry are you? No you never are..." He says eerily calm.

Then he grabs my wrist, twisting it around and forcing it behind my back. I take a deep breath, trying to focus on anything else but the pain. But in my current situation I think it may be quite difficult to be thinking of unicorns and rainbows. Plus I still have the disgusting taste of blood in my mouth that I don't dare to spit out in case I get struck again.

"Go upstairs, I'll be up in a bit, I just need to think of what I'm going to use, but I'm thinking maybe something a bit stronger that a belt. Perhaps a horse whip." He says quietly, in fact its almost a whisper its so quite.

I try to turn my head around so I can face him. "Daddy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie." I say, my words barley audible as I am crying so hard with fear as to what he might do to me this time.

He suddenly lets go of my wrists, forcefully pushing me into the wall, I wince as it comes into contact with my leg. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND PULL THE GUILT CARD ON ME, I KNOW YOU'RE NOT SORRY OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN'T OF DONE IT." He shouts, all of the anger that had faded back.

"BUT I GUESS YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO LEARN ARE YOU?!" He screams at me. If my wrists weren't so sore I would wipe my thick, hot tears away.

Dad begins to walk closer to me, his right hand clenched to tightly that his knuckles have gone ghostly white. I quickly swallow, a metallic taste running down my throat, but that's worth nothing because within a split second my whole word goes black...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys so, so, so much for reading, I should hopefully be updating in about a 4, maybe 5 days. Also I would be very thankful for a review, favorite, or follow, I would gladly give you one back. (That is if you have any stories...) Goodbye for now :')**

**~ Boudicca xx**


	2. The Choosing Ceremonies

**A/N: Yay its time for Chapter 2, and first off I would like to say a huge thank you to Annie-Finnick-Love and Primrose-Buttercup for those lovely reviews and another thanks to those two and spectrobes princess for following and favorite my story it means a lot to me ^.^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 - The Choosing Ceremonies<span> _** 12/05/2014**_

* * *

><p>When I wake up from that terrible incident that happened last night, involving my dad punching me in my face several times, I am not at all surprised to find out that I have several painful bruises littered all over my face. And one on my leg, from where I was pushed into a wall. What I am surprised about though is that my back is covered in nasty looking lash wounds, from a belt, and even a couple from a whip. I guess dad didn't want to stop when he knocked me out, but then again, thinking about it he never does.<p>

I silently and painfully get myself off my bed, wincing at all of the wounds of my body, as they collide with the black, silk and velvet blankets that are covering me. This is going to be one painful recovery. Even more so if Dad decides that he is still angry at me for yesterday. Which he most probably is.

I turn my head to the right, taking a quick glance at the clock that is mounted up on my turquoise wall. 12:13PM. SHIT. I'm going to be late for the Choosing Ceremonies. I take another quick glance at my wall, I've only got 17 minuets until it starts, and Silver likes to be precise with time. If you're late, you're not allowed to get inside the training center, especially when it is super important things such at The Choosing Ceremonies which are today.

The Choosing Ceremonies is when the training instructors choose two male and two female contestants who have proven themselves to be the best in their group. The are then made to compete in their own personal Hunger Games, killing the other person who is the same sex as themselves, whoever wins this competition will be the volunteer for that years Hunger Games. If I am chosen it could mean my escape from my father, I wouldn't have to see him again. Ever. That is why this is all so serious to me, some other people in my group take it as one big joke. But not me.

But I know one thing for sure is that I am not going to be chosen this year, as I am only 17 years old, a year too young for me to compete in The Hunger Games. There has only been two other 17 year old competitors and they were both male, and were completely savage, something the members of The Capitol happen to love. But they usually only show up in District 2.

I rush/limp to my cupboard which is opposite my clock, near my bed and I begin to shift through my clothes, wincing every time I lift my arms up high. I need to find a dress and soon. Much to my dissmay, you're meant to be dressed formaly for The Choosing Ceremonies.

After about 10 minuets of shifting through nearly all of my clothes I eventually find a royal blue dress that stops midway on my thighs and is longer at the back than it is at the front. It also comes with a gold belt. My hair is in it's usual hairstyle which is left in loose curls, that frame my face, ending midway of my back, just above my bellybutton. I also have a bit of makeup on, which is highlighting my best features, which in my case are not that many.

My wrists are also filled with lots of fake pearls and diamond bracelets, mainly to hide all of the hideous scars on wrists, that my father and even myself have mounted upon there. I cut myself because its a relief from when I cannot bear the pain of my father and 'friends' hating me any longer, I will punish my wrists by spilling my ink onto the paper, all the while knowing the pain won't truly ever go away, but I'm well aware that it will be shared upon many others who suffer in silence, like me, and in the very act of its steady, red outpouring and deliberate flow, I shall hope to heal with each person who absorbs the pain of my blood red ink. But it doesn't matter how bad my problems are, they will always tell me someone has it worse, that nobody is going to care, but they will all be screaming and crying, and they will realize how bad my problems are when I kick the chair.

* * *

><p>When I arrive at the training center I see that everyone is already seated in the big hall, Sliver is standing at a podium type of thing waiting for last minuet stragglers to show up before he does his speech. I look around until my eyes land on a chair in the back row, nearing to the left side of the room which is also near a small window. Perfect. I take a perch there, and wait in anticipation for Silver to begin his annual speech...<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, and welcome everybody, to the 74th Annual Choosing Ceremony..." I gradually straighten my back, something I always do when Sliver is speaking. "First off I want to thank everybody for coming here... We have always been very precise when it comes to picking potential tributes, of course there will always be three sad unfortunate souls who will not strive forward in future life, but they will always prosper in the after life. Then there will be one left. A successor, a beacon of hope for District 1, a Victor, and now it is time to choose two male and females, from one of which will become the successor, the beacon of hope and most importantly a Victor to the district." I almost instantly hold my breath as I know this is the moment when Silver will read out the names of the four teenagers who's lives could change forever.<p>

He bends down and picks up a red envelope and opens it up, reading the names in his head before reading it out loud to the audience. "When I say your name I would like you to stand up." He says in a deep, gruff voice, directed to no one in particular.

"First off we have Shade Tapislek." From just in front of me a teenager who looks to be around 18 years old stands up, he has short, cropped back brown hair that has been slicked back with some form of hair gel, he stands at around 5'8" and his muscles are quite obvious, protruding out of his tight, dark blue t-shirt. He also wears a pair of expensive looking black, formal trousers that fit him very nicely. I wont be too surprised if he wins the Choosing Games and gets thrown into the arena.

"Secondly we have Marvel Quaid." I quickly take a sharp breath through my nostrils as Marvel my ex-boyfriend stands up, somehow only looking stronger, he is wearing a very formal dark grey suit that a complete different color to his eyes which are green. He also looks a lot stronger than Shade as he now towers over him, standing at a very lean 6'3", his muscles are also lots bigger, but one thing about him that no one is sure to like is his arrogance. It will certainly not get him very far in The Hunger Games, that's if he gets through the Choosing Games that is.

"Next we have Elena Sanchez." A 18 year old girl from the very front row stands up, her straight blonde hair handing behind her head, ending abruptly above her lower back, her eyes are a bright blue, like the sky on a hot summers day, she has full pink lips and lovely long, curly eyelashes, her cheeks also have a slight blush on them. She is wearing a tight lime green dress that ends at where her knees start. She is also quite short, probably standing at around 5'4", I am probably a little bit taller than her, although not by much.

"And finally last but not least Glimmer Blackburn." I stand up my legs trembling, as the people I know who all almost certainly hate me all seem to stare at me with, their eyes burning with anger. I give a slight smile directed towards Silver as I try to think of how I could of possibly been chosen, only 18 year old's were meant to be chosen, not when you're 17, there must be some mistake...

"All right you four, go into rooms 1, 2, 4, and 12 and put on your training outfits, were going straight to the Choosing Games." Sliver says while pointing to all four of us.

Just as I make my way to room 12 a boy in the crowd pulls my hand, causing me to spin around, my eyes locking with his, which are a deep, dark shade of brown. He looks at me with pure hatred. "Slut." He says then looks away as if he did nothing, however I am now trembling as I walk to room 12 to get my training outfit on. I am going to die in this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this, as always constrictive criticism is appreciated as so for any normal rview, favorite or follow so please do, and I will also do the same for you :')**

**~ Boudicca xx **


End file.
